I hate you, I love you
by xxHaruka
Summary: AU, Kai x Rei Rei, a shy, cute and short boy is afraid of Kai Hiwatari, a tall, handsome and popular boy. Rei thinks that Kai hates him because Kai treats everyone kindly, while he glares at Rei a lot. What happens when Kai begins to warm up to Rei?


**Hello! It's me again! Anyways, chapter 06 of 'Under a Cherry blossom Tree' will be out soon! Well, here you go! Enjoy!**

**Summary: (AU, Kai x Rei) **Rei, a shy, cute and short boy is afraid of Kai Hiwatari, a tall, handsome and popular boy. Rei thinks that Kai hates him because Kai treats everyone kindly, while he glares at Rei a lot. What happens when Kai begins to warm up to Rei? Will his feelings change? (Based off a Manga)

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai and bad grammar

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade characters are © to Takao Aoiki, 'storyline/plot' is © to Yumachi Shin (Manga-ka)

* * *

**I Hate You, I Love You**

"Oh no...not again..." I mumbled to myself.

"So then—"

"E-excuse me, H-Hiwatari-san...you're—you're on my d-desk..." I mumbled as Kai glared at me as I started to tremble.

"So?" The slate-haired Russian stood up and walked past me as his friends behind him.

My name is Kon Rei. That boy was Hiwatari Kai, also known as my biggest fear. I know it's stupid that I'm afraid of him, but I can't help it. Whenever I talk to him, he glares at me...I think he hates me...

He treats me differently from other people. Surely, he is very good at showing people what he likes and dislikes, I bet I'm in the dislikes list...

One time, he was so scary; I thought that I would die...heh...

**Flashback**

_"Hahaha, Mao-chan, you're really good at telling jokes. I'm sure your lover will be impressed." I smiled at him. Mao is a friend of mine._

_**BANG!**_

_"You're in my way." He glared at both of us._

_"W-whoa, so tall..." Mao stared at him as I moved aside._

**End Flashback, Kai's Point of View**

"...please pack up your bags. See you tomorrow." Yuima-sensei said before she left the classroom.

"That was boring..." Yuriy said as he and Bryan walked over to my desk.

"Yeah..." I replied as Bryan nodded.

"Let's go home now!" Yuriy said excitedly.

"Sorry, I have to go buy some stuff first. See ya." I said as I walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Rei's Point of View**

Everyday after school, I had to buy food so I could cook.

I'm currently at a super market, also currently trying to reach for a box of seasoning...but, too bad I'm only...uh...163cm tall...

"Is it this?" A deep voice said behind me as a large hand with slender fingers grabbed the box of seasoning I wanted.

"Ah! Yes!" I smiled and turned around. Instead of meeting a face, I met someone's chest. I looked up and was shocked.

"What? Not even a thank you?" Kai said jokingly as he handed me the box of seasoning I wanted.

"O-oh, thank you." I said as I blushed. '_Maybe...Maybe I'm not hated after all..._' I smiled slightly at that thought.

"W-well, see you in class tomorrow..." He smiled slightly as he walked a different way. I was a bit confused. '_D-did he just blush?_' I blushed too. I held my burning cheeks as I shook my head, and went to pay for my food.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Everyone, we have good news and bad news." Our homeroom teacher, Umea-sensei smiled, "The good news is that we're going on a school trip to Hokkaido!" Everyone cheered. "The bad news is that the inn we rented didn't have enough rooms for everyone to have their own, so 2 people will have one room each. Here is the list..." Umea-sensei unraveled a large piece of paper, people started crowding around, looking for their names.

"Kon...Kon...aha!" my face immediately paled when I saw who I was rooming with.

Hiwatari Kai.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was currently 6:30am.

We were waiting in line to get onboard an airplane to Hokkaido.

I yawned again for the hundredth time today.

'_Shit, it's not normal for a teen like me to wake up so early..._' I yawned again. Great, 101 and one times I've yawned.

"Hey Rei." A deep voice said behind me.

"Hi-Hiwatari-san!" I exclaimed.

"Heh, yep that's me." He smiled slightly.

"Umm, Hi?" I smiled slightly at him.

"Hey, Rei, I want you to do me a favor."

"Yes, Hiwatari-san?" I replied, wanting to know what he wanted from me.

"Please stop it with the 'Hiwatari-san' crap and call me Kai." He smiled genuinely.

I smiled back, "Alright, Kai."

-----------------------------------------------------

Kai...

I wanted to tell him so bad about how I felt about him...but...

_'Kai, I don't understand you sometimes..._' I sighed. During our class trip, Kai has been very kind to me. He's always smiling at me and laughing with me sometimes too. I think...I've fallen in love.

Back then, it was fear, but now, I feel like I can do anything as long as he is with me.

I laughed slightly at that thought. It sounded so corny...

'_But it is true...I love him so much now._'

'_Those words...I love you, they continue to stay inside my heart, I want to tell you so badly, and it hurts sometimes..._'

I took out a pencil and stood on my tip toes on Kai's bed. I wrote something.

'_There, I told him...he hee, I'm so stupid. Eraser...I must get an eraser..._' By the time I reached my pencil case, Kai returned to the room.

'_Oh shit!_' Was all I thought before we began to talk.

"Hey Rei." He greeted casually.

"H-hey Kai..." I grinned stupidly.

"Uh, why are you on my bed...?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh, I uh, I'm—I'm making the bed for you!" I mentally slapped myself.

"Uh, it's 12:30...almost time to sleep..."

"Uh, ehehe..." I gave him another stupid smile.

"Rei..." Soon, his face was in front of mine, in a second, his lips were pressed to mine.

At first, it was a gentle kiss, then it became a passionate kiss, but now...it was a rough one.

'_N-No!_' I pushed him away, horrified at what I've done.

"R-Rei," He frowned, "I hate you."

I hate you.

Those were the words I only heard.

"O-oh...I see." Tears began to fall.

Soon, I ran out of the room, thinking.

'_I've always known that Kai has hated me...but even though I've known for so long, why does it still hurt so much?_'

-----------------------------------------------------

**Kai's Point of View**

"Shit," I ran my hand in my hair, "If I could hate you so easily, why would I be struggling right now?" I flopped down on my bed as I looked up. I was surprised at what I saw.

'I love you.

-Rei'

"Rei..." Soon, I came up with an idea on how to tell Rei how I really felt.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Rei's Point of View**

When I entered the room again, I flopped down on my bed. It was dark; I guess Kai went to sleep already.

Suddenly, the lights came on. When I opened my eyes again, I saw something written on the ceiling.

"I love you Rei." Kai came up from behind me as he embraced me from behind.

"Kai..." I turned around to face him as I gave him a gentle kiss.

"I love you too..."

I never knew how glad I was that I wrote that message on his ceiling.

'I love you.

-Kai.'

* * *

Woo, I'm done :) **'Under a Cherry Blossom Tree'** chapter 6 will be out soon 


End file.
